A Therapy For Pain
by sakusoshita-mitsukai
Summary: Someone's life is turned upside down, how will it all end? CoWritten by xxxetherealxxx
1. Prologue

"Have you ever felt a knife rip through human flesh and scrape the bone beneath?... " Sean heard the voice say on the other end, he quickly hung up and continued his call with Ellie who had just received a similar call. A wave of sheer panic struck over the both over them simultaneously "what the fuck is going on?" he said in an almost shrieking manner "Someone just called me" she replied, the tension was so thick that it was almost suffocating. A lump caught in his throat, he felt like he couldn't breathe. They had a false sense of security for a while now... 

A false sense that would now bring them crashing to the reality that someone wanted them both dead.

"and..." he stifled some form of a reply, trying not to let his fear get the best of him.  
"threatened me" she muttered in a low tone as she saw a figure outside her window... it was Mr Raditch. for weeks he had put them through sheer torment and anguish, and it was just about to get a whole lot worse.  
She fumbled with the phone in sheer panic and raced toward the bedroom, her voice had now taken on a deathly sound "Sean, I ...gotta get out of my house" she shrieked as she leapt out of the window and hurriedly made her way to Sean's apartment. She glanced back every so often, Raditch was following her, gaining more force in each step; a cold, malevolent look upon his face. Her heart pounded harder as she ran faster and got to Sean's door just in time to escape.  
" SEAN SEAN! OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!" She screamed as she banged hard on the door,  
Sean opened it hurridly, fumbling with locks as Raditch came up wielding an axe. He slammed the door shut and locked it "SHIT!" he whispered loudly, backing away from the door; jumping jsut as he saw the axe blade pierce the wood as if it were flesh... more exactly, their flesh.  
"Open the door... I was just thinking how fun it would be to play another game" Raditch yelled peering through the door like a maniac Sean looked at Ellie in confusion and fear as he asked "what the fuck "  
"it's called Sean and Ellie get skewered like fuckin' pigs" He bellowed, letting out a maniacal laugh.

They scramble out of the apartment, Sean cutting himself on the fire escape; but at that minute, he had to worry about his life, ratther than a measly cut.  
"Hurry up sean!" Ellie yelled as they got into the car and sped off. They drove to wherever they could get away... but they're efforts were futile, Raditch was right behind them "holy shit... he's gonna fucking kill us" tension had reached boiling point as Sean reached in the back of the car and pulled out a shotgun, loading several rounds in it "Shit." she exclaimed as he checked the weapon and loaded it. As traffic got heavier, it made it harder to swerve through a sea of cars, he started get out of the drivers seat and sit just outside of the window, aiming the shotgun at the offending car "hold the wheel for me..." he said calmly. Ellie reluctanly grabbed hold of the steering whil, dodging traffic as it came and going through a red light "shit shit shit, sean what are you doing whit that gun!" she yelled as he started to fire it, however, it proved useless as Raditch caught up with them at a red light.

"FUCK!"Sean yelled as he banged his fists on the steering wheel. Suddenly they heard a voice coming up as they came to a halt "get out of the car!" Raditch bellowed as he walked over to them; by this time they were both in a mix of shock, fear and helplessness.  
"Sean! hes coming behind us, just hit the gas and go!" Ellie yelled as they sped off again, this time heading to wards the only place they could think of... the school.

Sean started walking up, gun in hand and shot out the window "I'm gonna put a fucking end to this" he muttered almost evilly, he had lost remorse, at this moment he was focused on what he had to do, and nothing could stand in his way.  
"If you shoot him you'll go to jail, ARE YOU FUCKING OUT OF YOU'RE GODDAMN MIND?" Ellie screeched as she walked inside with him, for something so devestating, Sean was surprisingly calm; as if he was on auto-pilot. He turned around and glanced at her "I'm not gonna shoot him, calm the fuck down alright!" he said, calmly; but firmly as they proceeded to Raditch's office.

Sean scanned the room, as if to find hidden secrets or details about a person, making him a more efficient killer. In a sordid way, it was espionage at it's worst. He walks over to a cabinet , upon opening it, small blocks of cocaine fall out. His eyes widen in disbelief as he looks down at them.  
He looks over to Ellie and whispers "Fucking shit, there's like every fucking drug you can think of in here"  
she looks up at him, and gasps; they were now embroiled in a world they couldn't get out of.  
"I can't believe this" she whispered coarsely just as Raditch came in grabbing her by the hair, causing some strands of her ruby locks to fall to the ground. Sean motioned towards them but stopped when he saw a hunting knife being pulled to Ellie's throat "you come near her, you watch her vivasection... I'm sure you're familiar with that term, Mr Cameron" Raditch said in an autocratic tone, Sean stayed put as Ellie was dragged over to where he was.  
His tone went from dictatory to enquisitive as Sean looked over in horror "you mind telling me what you two are doing here,  
in a violent fit Sean threw down the rest of the packages "you see all this?... take a good fucking look at it, because it's gonna be your downfall motherfucker!"

Raditch let go of Ellie, and proceeds on Sean, digging the knife, deep into his lower abdomen, but missing every conceiveable vital organ. Sean lets out a bloodcurdling yelp of agony as he looks his demon right in the face, he glanced down and saw the knife was still embedded in his stomach.  
"I doubt it " Raditch said quietly, then leans in and whispered evilly " that's for what you and Gavin did you little asshole... don't ever fucking forget it"

Ellie came up from behind, smashing a book against his head, letting Sean collapse as he also falls to the ground, unconscious " Dont you EVER bring up Spinner!... got me!" she yelled, then looked over at Sean who was now perching himself up against the wall, wincing in pain as he struggled to pull the knife out. He then let out a yell as he ripped it from it's wound "FUCK!", his breathing sped up as he looked at the crimson color that was now tarnishing his white t-shirt and his hands.  
"I'm sorry..."Ellie cried just as Raditch was regaining consciousness "I'm fine, just get out of here" Sean breathed, regaining composure. Trouble had seemed to follow the two, everywhere they went, and now... it may have negated their lives.

"No I'm not leaving you here, get up" she said as she pulled him up and tried to scramble out the door, only to be met with a concious Raditch who proceed in belting the same book across Sean's face, meeting with a popping sound as he split his lip open, bringing him down with a thud.

as he quickly regained consciousness, he looked up to see Raditch behind Ellie making the blade of the hunting knife pierce her flesh as it if were a hot knife through butter, he gave out a scream as he saw blood trickle from her mouth and her eyes widen in pain. She held her chest where the knife was.Speaking was now impossible as she backed into the wall and collasped.

Sean looked over then got up and crawled over to her " El...get up" he shook her, saying faintly "El, come on get up" Ellie didn't respond. blood was pouring out of the wound, without a thought, he grabbed her, and pulled her up, then staggered into the MI lab sitting her on the ground then went to confront Raditch. As he stepped out, he was met with a semi-automatic pointed at him, in turn he points a gun of similar from at Raditch.  
"so, I guess it's the end for Miss Nash over there... and for you too, or... we could just try to kill eachother, see how that works out" Raditch beamed, victory and vengance was seemingly his.  
Sean hid behind a wall, his breathing rapidly increasing as adrenalin started to kick in "Hey, I'm down with that... bring that shit on fucker!" he yelled as he saw a shot being fired. He turned around and fired, he looked directly at Raditch, not blinking as the bullet wounded his shoulder. He took off toward the boiler room, looking for a way to get out, the only way was to shoot through a vent and slide down it, which he did.

He was met with Raditch there pointing the gun at him again, he swatted it out of his hands, just before Raditch could reach it, Sean kicked him in the face and grabbed the second gun...

"I only did what you wanted, Sean... and you had to make a thing out of it, so now it's going to be fun to rip your insides out" Raditch said out of breath as he now had both guns pointed at him. Before anything more was said, Sean took a running kick at his face again, then whilst holding a pole turned on an air duct. He gripped harder, watching as Raditch was sucked through it like paper in a shredder. He stood motionless for a moment as blood sprayed everywhere, then a wave of relief washed over him...

it was finally over...


	2. Detox

As Ellie quickly turns off the video she stands in front of the tv almost in a daze, Emma knocked on the door in a worried manner "Sean?" she asked, waiting for a response,she heard a loud crash as Sean fainted hitting his head on the bed and she opened the door Ellie is completely in a daze; she's oblivious to what's happened "SEAN?" Emma screamed as she ran over to him. A fearful expression shoots across her face as she sees the note laying on the floor and asked "Ellie whats going on?"Ellie ignores emma as she backs up and sits on the bed still staring at the screen. A the same time Sean came to, groggily he asked "what happened?"

"you passed out" Emma screamed whilst crying, she was terrified for Sean... was it all happening again?  
he gave a panicked look and asked "why are you screaming? what's going on?"

"I don't know, Ellie wont talk to me" she cried.  
Interrupting them, Ellie spoke "..Sean... he's..he's at it again" he stood there; no knowing what to say. Just as Craig wheeled himself in he ran out of the room and sat in the bathroom curled into a ball "you guys okay?" Craig asked, sympathetically "I can't stay here" Ellie cried as she got up and bumped into craig in the doorway. Emma started crying harder, totally cluless to what happened to her fiancee. Craig wheels over to her and brushes the top of her head to try and comfort her... What was going on?

Moments later Sean reappeared with the tape and a crowbar, and violently smashes it to pieces. Ellie jumps in fear yelling "Sean! its never going to end"  
"I'll fuckin' end it! I'll end it right now" he yelled as he went back into the kitchen grabbing a large knife then walking out, slamming the door. Ellie sinks to the floor and shakes her head, her best friend didn't need so much anguish. Emma ran after him, fearing he'd do something crazy "Sean, no!" she yelled when she caught up. He turned around with rage burning in his eyes and retorted as he got in the car,  
"NO! Em, I'm gonna stop it!" without hesitation, he drove off as she fell to the floor crying...He'd lost it and there was nothing she could do to help him

After deliberation, Sean returned an hour later; only to lock himself in the bedroom "s-sean. is that you?" Ellie stammered from the next room awaiting a response... it was futile. Sean stayed ther silently as she walked out of the bathroom, she couldn't look at him; the guilt and pain and fear was far too much...

Sean comes out and sees Emma crying with Craig, he can't bare to look at her. How could he have let something so sinister happen? eventually he does. Teafully he says in a low, quiet voice "Em... I'm sorry" without a second thought she ran over and hugged him, tightly.  
Hugging her back he starts crying "it's happening again... this time it's worse" He looks over at Ellie but looks away, the thought of what happened sickens him, suddenly he let Emma go and ran to the bathroom to throw up, Emma by his side brushing the back of his head.

In the lounge, Ellie held her knees so tightly that her skin turned white where her hands were gripping. She dug her nails into her legs and drew blood.

After a while he comes up, wiping his mouth. He was now hysterical, and mortified at what happened. Suddenly he gets up and starts to tear the room apart like a wild animal, his guilt had now turned into a primal rage "FUCK THIS SHIT!" he screamed as he put his fist through the mirror, cutting himself on it. he was having a nervous breakdown, no one, not Ellie, not Craig, not even Emma could have predicted the fallout of such a tragic event.He slumped down screaming and crying at the same time "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD FUCK! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU"  
"STOP IT!" Ellie screamed as she dug her nails in her legs hard making them bleed more. she moved her hands to her ears to block out the noises.  
he stops and sits there crying "Em... I'm so sorry" he sobbed as she went over to him to comfort him "don't be sorry Sean" He still sits there this time silently, his hands covered in blood from the mirror, finally speaking, he could only muster a whisper "I'm sorry if I scared you... I didn't mean to"  
She shrugged it off and asked consolingly "want me to get a towel for your hand"  
he answered, slightly disoriented "what? um, yeah... I think I'm gonna need stitches"  
she went into the kitchen and grabbed a towel, putting some water on it to dampen it

Ellie got up and turned the shower on, getting in she sits down letting the cold water hit her . Her legs are still bleeding and she started crying.  
Sean looked over at Ellie "El... I'm... I'm so sorry" he said, tears forming once again. She shook her head "Don't" she replied. he took that as a gesture to leave her alone... he couldn't blame her, he felt as though it was all his fault. He left quietly as she stayed in the bathroom. watching the blood wash off from legs. she buried her face in her knees and sobbed. 


End file.
